


Working Arrangements

by peachBitch1



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Isaac, Dom/sub Play, Forgehusbands, Light BDSM, M/M, Self-Harm, Spanking, Whipping, soft dom Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachBitch1/pseuds/peachBitch1
Summary: Sometimes Isaac just needs to unwind... His fellow forgemaster is willing to help.
Relationships: Hector/Isaac, Hector/Isaac (Castlevania)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Working Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonstoneMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMama/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to Moonstonemama! We exchanged prompts and this is my fill! I hope you like it <3

“Do you have to keep doing this?”

How could Hector’s voice manage to be at once so unconcerned and utterly disappointed?

Isaac readjusted his grip on the barbed whip’s handle. His fingers were damp with sweat, as was the rest of his body. Enormous engines billowed hot air up from the flaming innards of the castle, making Isaac’s forge unbearably hot.

“Leave, Hector,” Isaac said firmly as blood lazily slid down his spine to soak in the sash that wrapped around the small of his back. “I am in a foul mood. I have no wish to be harsh with you.”

He continued self-flagellating with measured, deliberate strokes. It wasn’t pain that he felt, but peace, focus, and a release of anger and other emotions. It shushed the noise and turmoil of the crazy world he lived in.

“I expected to find you here. The vampire generals went too far with their ridicule of our plans,” Hector’s eyes appeared in the line of Isaac’s vision as the silver-haired forgemaster knelt in front of him, “But couldn’t you just come to me? Isn’t that why we started this thing between us?”

That thing between them… Isaac didn’t know what to call it. A mutual agreement? A desire for a distraction? A scratch for an itch? Whatever it was, it was never meant to be a substitute for what Isaac did to purge his own weakness, focus and cleanse himself.

“You cannot give me what I need this time,” Isaac closed his eyes to avoid getting distracted. “Not this time.”

Gloved fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping the movements of his hand. Isaac’s eyes flew open in alarm and surprise.

“Are you sure?” Hector whispered.

...

They ended up in Hector’s bedroom, which was pleasantly cool and quiet. Isaac stood stripped down to nothing with his back wounds cleaned but not yet bandaged. Hector was standing before him, still fully clothed in his general’s uniform and armour.

“Remember, all you have to do is snap your fingers and I will stop whatever I’m doing,” Hector said as he took the whip from Isaac’s offering hand.

Isaac nodded, resisting the urge to follow the sound of Hector’s boots as the other man stalked behind him.

“Close your eyes,” Hector leaned over Isaac’s shoulder to whisper directly into his ear.

The forgemaster did as he was told. When his colleague withdrew, Isaac braced himself for the whip, but the lashing never came. Instead, the cool metal of the barbs was slowly dragged over the raw open flesh of his back, careful and without malice, but still exquisitely painful.

A sigh involuntarily escaped Isaac’s parted lips.

“You are so tempting when you obey me in this way,” Hector murmured against his ear before he proceeded to kiss Isaac’s neck. The barbs dragged down to the forgemaster’s side, their points leaving small red scratches on Isaac’s dark skin.

“Is that all you’ve got,” the forgemaster challenged, stopping the explorations of Hector’s gloved hand, which had started to travel down Isaac’s front.

His colleague didn’t answer with words. Isaac heard Hector drop the flail on the floor and then felt his arms being dragged behind his back. With a thrill of excitement, he let the other forgemaster restrain his wrists behind his back and then push him blindly in the direction of the bed.

“On your knees,” Hector ordered when Isaac’s legs touched the bedsheets, and the forgemaster climbed on the bed, remaining on his knees as instructed. “Don’t move until I tell you.”

Hector stepped away and Isaac obediently kept his wrists behind his back, eyes remaining closed. The thrill of their game was making his cock harden and he widened the stance of his knees to accommodate his condition. When the other forgemaster came back, Isaac wasn’t disappointed. Hector used cloth to blindfold him and a leather string for his wrists, securing them and leaving Isaac exposed and virtually helpless.

“You didn’t need to do that. I was going to follow your instructions,” Isaac murmured with dark amusement, even as his erection engorged to its full size from excitement about what Hector would do to him next.

“Did I give you permission to speak,” Hector warned.

“No…” Isaac hesitated. He wasn’t going to call Hector Master - it felt disrespectful to their actual Lord, Dracula. Thankfully Hector didn’t demand it.

“You must ask permission to speak,” Hector informed him. “Since you’ve been good so far I will let you off easily, but I can’t leave you unpunished.”

Isaac shuddered with anticipation, trying to suppress a smile.

“Forgive me,” he lowered his head, voice barely hiding its wanton notes.

“I will give you five lashes for this offense,” Hector told him, and Isaac’s skin prickled with excitement. “But not in the way that you’re used to it. I know that you’d enjoy that too much.”

Isaac bit his lips, suddenly nervous. He had been prepared for Hector to wield the barbed flail and the sudden uncertainty made his skin crawl.

Isaac felt the bed sink beside him as Hector sat down on it, and then he felt the other forgemaster’s hand close around the back of his neck, guiding him until Isaac was laying down across Hector’s lap, injured back and naked ass fully exposed.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably as Hector took his time, his gloved hand rubbing circles and pinching the flesh of Isaac’s buttocks and upper legs. The squeak of Isaac’s flesh against the leather pants that Hector wore was humiliating. Rubbing against the sleek material made his skin feel extremely sensitive. Isaac had to admit that he loved it.

“Five lashes,” Hector reminded him and Isaac heard the cracking of even more leather, but with the blindfold on, he couldn’t see what manner of whip his partner had brought. “Are you ready?”

Isaac nodded his consent and in the next instant felt the strip of what could only be a belt land across his buttocks. The forgemaster clenched his muscles in surprise, the blow having landed somewhere where Isaac never hurt himself. A beat and then the second lash came, leaving another line of burning pain across Isaac’s ass.

“Urgh,” he couldn’t help but groan as his erection was forced to grind against Hector’s leather-clad legs, bringing another wave of bitter-sweet agony.

Hector paused his treatment to caress Isaac’s buttocks with the ridge of the belt. With his free hand, he held Isaac down by the nape of his neck.

“How does this feel? You have permission to speak.”

“It’s good,” Isaac admitted between clenched teeth. Hector was tracing the folded belt over his cleft, and Isaac instinctively tightened his ass to protect the sensitive flesh from harm.

Hector didn’t respond but Isaac heard him bite the glove and pull it off his hand. Next, calloused fingers spread over Isaac’s flesh, cupping one of his firm ass-cheeks before sliding between them to circle his entrance.

Isaac held back a curse. His body was on fire and he could feel his cock starting to leak from desperation. Hector didn’t use any oil and the scratch of his fingernails over the vulnerable area sent waves of ecstasy through the other forgemaster’s body.

Isaac arched his back as far as it could go while he was trapped under Hector’s other hand, which pressed his face down into the sheets. Then even more, straining against his colleague’s possessive grip, when Hector’s blunt fingertips penetrated him shallowly.

Suddenly the pleasure was gone and Hector was raising his arm again, swiftly delivering another lash to Isaac’s softened flesh. Instantly the forgemaster regretted having relaxed under his partner’s touch - the sting of the belt hurt all the more that way; until the pain was replaced with pleasure yet again. This time, Hector’s fingers come back oiled.

The hand around the back of his head forced Isaac’s face down against the mattress. Hector’s fingers were generously slicked and slid in and out of him with relative ease, leaving a cool wet feeling between Isaac’s legs when they withdrew once more and another lash came. Isaac didn’t even bother to brace himself, even though he knew the blow was coming. He was relaxed as he accepted it, letting the sting seep in and take his pleasure to new heights when Hector pushed a third digid into him and finger-fucked him in earnest.

Isaac could feel just how hard the other forgemaster had become underneath him. Those leather pants probably felt really tight for Hector, but Isaac knew better than to break the spell and speak without permission. He remained quiet, waiting for his final, fifth lash, and wishing that he could stay in that state of intoxication and surrender forever.

Hector’s fingers found his prostate and Isaac couldn’t suppress a loud moan. He arched his hips, helping the other man angle his probing to better stimulate the spot, which made him see starbursts in the darkness behind his blindfold.

“You’ve been so good and obedient for me,” Hector praised, thrusting in and out of him, and rubbing his prostate again and again, making Isaac groan. “I have to give you a reward. But first, we must finish your punishment.”

The fingers withdrew and Isaac barely suppressed a whine. 

Hector let go of his neck and used the fingers of his free hand to spread his butt-cheeks just a bit, exposing the sensitive, oil-damp flesh between and then without warning, landed the final belt lash over Isaac’s ass.

The man yelled, pulling on his restraints, but it was only in alarm, since a blast of cool air was the only thing that hit his stretched out entrance. Isaac realised that Hector hadn’t aimed for his cleft - he had merely wished to remind him of the power he held over him in that position, but never actually abusing it. Somehow Isaac’s dick got even harder and he couldn’t prevent his hips from gyrating, seeking release against Hector’s leather-clad thighs.

“Your skin glistens from your sweat. Like morning dew, or precious gems. You’re so beautiful,” Hector praised in a voice that had gone thick and guttural with desire.

Isaac was glad that he wasn’t given permission to answer, since he had no idea how to respond to such compliments.

“It’s time for your reward,” Hector continued in the same breathless tone. “I give you permission to state what you desire.”

Isaac bit his lower lip. He was so aroused, he wanted everything and anything at the same time. He wanted to be allowed on his knees to serve Hector with his mouth, while the other man flogged his shoulders lazily with a soft leather whip. He wanted Hector to push him flat against the wall, forearm pressing his neck against stone, and ravage him with the force and ruthlessness of a rape. He wanted Hector’s fingers alternating between fucking him and slapping his ass. There were endless possibilities. How could he choose just one? In the end, he settled for not making a choice at all:

“Remove the blindfold and untie me,” Isaac answered hoarsely, his tongue thick in his mouth.

“You have been so obedient and so good. You’ve earned your reward,” Hector agreed, making quick work of the bindings and allowing Isaac’s eyes to adjust after the prolonged darkness behind the blindfold. “But I haven’t finished with you yet.”

A shudder of anticipation ran down Isaac’s spine. He followed Hector’s subsequent commands and crawled further up the bed until he was on his knees before the bedframe, his thighs spread wide apart. He waited as his partner to take off his elaborate uniform with unbearable slowness, torturing him on purpose. Isaac wasn’t allowed to look, but he could imagine what Hector was doing just fine. More than once he had watched his colleague shifting out of his leather trousers, hard cock bouncing up and down as it sprang free from the tight material. The mental image made Isaac’s long neglected erection weep preecum over the sheets.

The bed dipped and creaked as Hector crawled over to stand on his knees behind him.

“I would hold onto the bed frame, if I were you,” he whispered in Isaac’s ear, and Isaac had no choice but to obey, his body and soul weakened by desire.

He gripped the wrought-iron rails and braced himself as Hector shifted close enough for their thighs and hips to slot against each other. Their bodies seemed to be made to fit together like this, and Hector furthered it by leaning over Isaac’s flayed back gently, wrapping one arm around his partner’s chest and the other around his hips.

Isaac tightened his grip, his arms bunching as he took their combined weight. Hector’s cock was pressing against him, hard and hot, but not yet inside him. The arm that had went around his waist shifted and Isaac felt Hector’s hand caress down his stomach, until he wrapped his fingers around Isaac’s leaking erection.

He received one or two soothing strokes, but those did nothing to ease Isaac’s need. Then Hector’s hand continued to trail underneath him, behind his balls, and guided Hector’s cock to Isaac’s slicked hole. Isaac braced himself as he felt Hector begin to enter him. His partner was well endowed and the feeling of being stretched and then stuffed full of hard cock made Isaac’s eyes roll back into his head. He promptly closed them as the other forgemaster began to move, shallow thrusts gradually gaining depth and power as Isaac’s body relaxed and accepted all of him inside.

Isaac groaned as his prostate was massaged again and again, arms growing weak and giving away until he rested his forehead on the pillows. Hector didn’t stop his movements, but bent down over his back, making the oversensitive cuts on Isaac’s skin sting as his partner’s chest draped across him, and he hissed in both pain and pleasure.

“I know you can endure this,” Hector whispered in his ear, while he wrapped his arms around Isaac’s chest and middle, holding him fast, pushing him down with his weight and aggravating his wounds all the more. “Keep your hands on the rails and stay up!”

Isaac obeyed, securing his hold on the bed frame and pushing himself up to support them both as Hector pounded into him. He was rewarded with kisses peppering his neck and a hand that wrapped around his cock, pumping him in time with Hector’s thrusts.

Caught between the dick inside of him, the hand jerking him off, the feeling of Hector’s skin so intimately pressed to him and the drag of it over the cuts on his back, Isaac couldn’t last long. When he came, he let out a choked cry and his legs and arms shook like leaves in the wind before they finally gave out. Isaac collapsed on his front, trapped under Hector, who didn’t stop milking his erection and fucking him until the very last drop of semen was drained from Isaac’s body.

Hector finished almost in time with him, biting the fleshy part of Isaac’s shoulder to stifle his own groans. Then he rolled off and Isaac’s eyes widened at the trails of fresh blood that sprinkled Hector’s heavily falling and rising chest.

“That helped,” Isaac conceded when they had lain in each other’s arms for a bit and their heartbeats had calmed down. He was certainly a lot more relaxed, having blown a lot more steam than he ever could alone with his whip.

“You were beautiful,” Hector said admiringly. “So steadfast and resilient… I hope you enjoyed that just as much as I did.”

“Probably more,” Isaac decided to return the compliments and watched in fascination as Hector blushed and then beamed a happy smile at him.

“Let me get you cleaned up and bandage your wounds,” Hector jumped off the bed before Isaac could protest, pulling out clean linen and disinfectants from a cabinet.

For once, Isaac decided to allow the man to fuss over him. He felt tired and a little aftercare could be… nice? Isaac decided to find out.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you thought! I love reading your comments: they give me ideas, keep me motivated and help me grow as a writer 💖 So whatever you thought, comment and let me know!


End file.
